Your Point?
by dark images
Summary: I...don't get it...
1. chapter 1

Breaking news today as a teenage boy previously thought to have died after killing his father sits in the president's chair singing Ke$ha.


	2. 3 phases

Ticci-Toby sat in the oval office a bomb strapped to his chest growing bored of Ke$ha before he decided to switch it up and instead started to sing Daft Punk songs.

Meanwhile at congress Masky was reading War Peace with a bomb strapped to his chest the radio playing the news next to him.

This all happening while Hoodie sat in the supreme court room also with a bomb strapped to his chest. He was taking target practice at each and every tile in the ceiling.

Other than the weapons they merely…had on them they made no threat to anyone they had broken in the night before and had just been sitting there doing there doing their own thing till they were caught.

"Phase 1 over boys, phase 2."

Toby smirked halting his singing, his master's orders ringing in his ears.

Masky snapped his book shut sitting properly in his chair.

Hoodie stopped shooting before disassembling his gun and putting it away nicely in the case.

They removed their masks.

"My name is Toby Eren Rogers…"

"My name is Tim Wright…"

"My name is Brian Thomas…"

Authorities jumped into action hanging on the men's every word.

"I was born in Fort Collins, Colorado."

"I was born in Sacramento, California."

"I was born in Sacramento, California."

The men named off their immediate family and the addressed of their childhood homes before saying. "That is all, make me move."

It didn't take long for homeland security to round up what little family the men had left and set them in to talk the men down., Toby only had his beloved mother. Tim had the parents he hated and abandoned, and Brian had his parents who he missed dearly but could not be with due to his work.

"Toby…"

"Tim…"

"Brian…"

The mothers called out to their sons. "Why are you doing this?" And the boys tilted their heads. "Why are you not?" in that instant posters unrolled behind them. Toby's was a picture of his sister, Tim's of someone he'd failed to protect, his friend Jay, and Brian a picture of Alex Kralie a friend who'd lost to himself.

"Find." The boys said sitting back in their chairs beginning to mind their own business again, Toby pulled out a small kit and began doing his nails, Masky began to clean his pistols and Brian pulled out a Rubik's cube. It didn't take long for authorities to find Lyra Rogers and not long after they found Alex and Jay. Head stones are stationary.

The whole exchange from the start of phase 1 to the end of phase 2 took till only about 4 in the afternoon.

"Phase 3 boys." The men gave minute nods before beginning to pack their things, disabling their bombs before they stood. "Thank you for your time." They said before leaving.

Toby walked out the back doors and leaped off the balcony, rolled to cushion his landing.

Tim simply walked past his parents giving his father a pat on the shoulder before walking out the front door.

Brian nodded to his parents shyly before walking out the front door.

The second the men got to a certain point a bullet passed through their brains, but they did not die…they stumbled, coughed up the bullet before tossing it over their shoulder and continued walking.

They soon all met up at the Washington monument where Toby jumped into Tim's arms kissing his face then did the same to Brian before they walked away swat soon forming around them. They simply jumped over the swat and kept walking. "I'm kinda hungry." Toby said walking non-chalantly down the street a helicopter over head yelling at them to stop. "Yeah same." Tim said with a sigh. "But I doubt we're going to be let into any restaurant in this country for a while."

"If ever again, what is Slender's plan anyway?" Tim shrugged. "I don't give the orders."

"Just follow them." Toby said nodding in agreement before a man in a well-fitting tailored black suit with a red tie and white hair walked towards them. "Hello boys."

"We were just talking about you sir." Brian said happy to see his master. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Of course, sir will we be making a brilliant exit?"

"I don't see why not, but remember if they go to attack, don't attack back." The men stiffened. "Yes sir." Slender popped his neck loudly before slowly changing into his 10-foot-tall, faceless counter-part. He then knelt down putting out a hand and the boys sat side by side on the being's arm before he stood back up…and disappeared leaving no trace.


End file.
